Aska The Ice Hunter
by rlwanggames
Summary: Yoko's Past is Returning to Haunt Him. Then A Mysterious Fighter is Brought in By Sea-man. The Twin Dragons Are Attacked. And Rin Get A Queen-Styled Make-over.    I apologize, but I don't plan on finishing this story...
1. Year 1338, the fourteenth of February

**Year 1338, the fourteenth of February. 8:39 pm.**

"There is a heavy storm brewing, Lord Yoko. You shouldn't go out tonight."

A small dog demon sat stilly on a scarlet sofa. The marble made walls reflected his cruel and beautiful face. The hangs of gold and ivory colored the room with a marvelous splendor. His silvery hair brew lumpy at the crashes of amaranthine thunder, blazoned though a window anterior to the sofa. "It rains every night," Yoko replied; his voice was grim and sunken; moving his hand carefully to his mouth. A blond haired female with green eyes and two cross-shaped birthmarks on her hand began to shake. Her response as shaky and uncertain, "This one is a lot… harder, then the others, your majesty." Feeling her fear, Yoko smiled prudently to himself and whispered back, "a lot harder, Cemeial, I find it unsatisfying." Hesitation only meant she was easy prey, "Will go myself; there is no need to endanger your life." Stricken Cemeial spat out, "You can't! Don't you see that if you get hurt, I will be the one punished?" I will be the whipped and even executed!" Grasping the floor and allowing tears to flow she exasperated, "Please, I didn't mean it, young prince." Four guards armed, strolled forward and seized her roughly by the arms; descended with her cries of, "No, I don't want to die! Please!"

Unsatisfying, Boring, Repetitious, Platitudinous, Plebeian, thought the archduke, these are words fit for such worthless servants. He removed himself from the alcove and walked through the entryway. Guards at side he descended the dynamite stairs. Tonight would be the full moon and a blessed time to splatter the royal garden. He continued down the sharp corridor and ordered the guards to remain until his return. With no one to witness his consuetude, he broke into a stall fast run. He quietly avoided open corridors and secluded himself down a secret route to the gardens; dashing past a few kitchen servants and guards wearily of my approach but unable to stop me. Then Clovis, the second prince and my half-brother appeared suddenly, blocking by path. He must her returned from the eastern front early. I slammed into him and sent two of the guards escorting him into great shock. He stood up quickly, anger and amercement ached across his face, "WHO DARES –!" and then stop.

He rapidly picked me up by my plate and scowled playfully in my ear, "Don't you know how to pay respect to the second prince of the royal family." I smiled with him and nodded respectfully. My brother put me down and continued toward to thrown room to report his success or failure. Knowing all too well that he maybe disowned if the answer was not one my father approved of. I didn't care, everyone in the castle spoke of his kindness with envy, but I found the mercy he showed to peasants disgusting and weak. Remembering how he gently handed out riches to unfed children and how he never punished the defeated enemy sicken me, but forced me into thinking about how I was going to fight my battles. It would a few decades, but I would be prepared and garneted the demises of the invading army. No mercy would be spared to anyone would dares appose my father.

* * *

><p>A few miles east of the northern castle, a small girl carrying a baby child walked into a ruined city. This is all that is left of the grand city, Formalena after Prince Clovis attacked, I pondered. Seeking friend and shelter here will be a simple matter, the ground is filled with homeless children, died corpses and the thousands grieving over lost ones. I sat down in the first open place I could find, gripping Natsuhiboshi tightly. Why must the world fight? Why are loved ones always lost? Why were we born? What should we do? Who decides our fate?<p>

**Year 1411, the third of March. 3:13 am**

"Come on, Come on, get off your lazy butt people!" A blue-haired hack demon in battle armor, rang out.

Protruded from head to toe a fair black-haired maiden with indigo eyes waddled numbly out of her cot, bosom exposed. Her long jet-black hair ran down in an unorderly fashion down to her base. Pissed and clearly unsettled she get up and slapped her bottom incessantly. She stranded into her battle armor clumsily asking the men around her for assistance, which they only to willingly gave. Now, the hack demon who's name appears to be Atom, gripped her by the hip and dragged her into a corner. The looks panted on the faces of the other male demons balanced between anger and jealousy. "Mizz, listen up." He tilted her prominent jaw line around in a circle and then smiled, "I told you, you would get promoted sooner or later! I expected you to go to the first squad, but no you're going straight to the royal guard! It's incredible, how fast you advance; you'll be the next Lady Marian!"

Smiling shyly slipped his hand away and asked, "The promotion letter?"

"Oh right!" He said quickly, "Sorry, I just want to tell you it was short, but I will always cherish the time you spent here in fifth squad."

"Thank You, Caption." I bowed and left into the great hall.

* * *

><p><em>To: Magalia Bloodnot, the eldest survivor of the Bloodnot clan.<em>

_Dear Miss Bloodnot,_

_We inform you that you are hereby striped of you defense services and are promoted to be an elite guard of his majesty, the third prince of the royal family, Yoko Omino De'Wolfe Sesshomaru. Report to room 203 to receive further instructions._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_M'Macatly the Third_

My head laughed, the elite guard of Yoko Kurama, the thought was unthinkable. I would act it, but never will my heart serve such a manipulative monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This story is not just a mixture of Yu Yu Hakusho and Iunyasha, nut they are going to be the main driving force of the story. Also, in this story, Yoko's demon mother's lae name is Kurama, so calling him that is a insalt. <strong>

**Authors's Note: Thank all of you for reading my story! I come to think the time differce between Iunyahsa's Time and the present should be 5000 years instead of 500. So in the next Chapter/Time Frame we will see how Kagoma meet Sea-man and the Twin Dragons. How Kurama is a famous perfume maker and lives in a huge manshion with his mother. And Iunyasha slowing begans to pass though time again. Also to all the veiws that wish to see what happens next in this chapter, I will still put hunderds of FlashBacks thoughout the FanFic. Review!**

**P.S. The Demon world tournament was only between the Southern and Eastern Kingdoms. (Yusuke and Yomi) There are four Kingdom snd Seeshomaru is the Lord of the North; Yoko is his son. Makuro still rules the west and Hiei is her second in comand. After the tournament Enke rules both the South and East; there is not going to be any more tournament. I've also mixed the Yusuke's Detective Career Around. **

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.S. I think I going to put on of my favorite songs at the end of every ChapterTime Frame! :)**

**Secret Garden Album: The Gates of Dawn**

_The wheels of life keep turning._  
><em>Spinning without control;<em>  
><em>The wheels of the heart keep yearning.<em>  
><em>For the sound of the singing soul.<em>  
><em>And nights are full with weeping.<em>  
><em>For sins of the past we've sown;<em>  
><em>But, tomorrow is ours for the keeping,<em>  
><em>Tomorrow the future's shown.<em>

_Lift your eyes and see the glory._  
><em>Where the circle of life is drawn;<em>  
><em>See the never-ending story,<em>  
><em>Come with me to the Gates of Dawn.<em>

_And whose is the hand who raises_  
><em>The sun from the heaving sea?<em>  
><em>The power that ever amazes –<em>  
><em>We look, but never will see?<em>  
><em>Who scattered the seeds so life could be,<em>  
><em>Who coloured the fields of corn?<em>  
><em>Who formed the mould that made me – me,<em>  
><em>Before the world was born?<em>

_Lift your eyes and see the glory._  
><em>Where the circle of life is drawn;<em>  
><em>See the never-ending story,<em>  
><em>Come with me to the Gates of Dawn.<em>

_Lift your eyes and see the glory._  
><em>Where the circle of life is drawn;<em>  
><em>See the never-ending story,<em>  
><em>Come with me to the Gates of Dawn.<em>

_Lift your eyes and see the glory._  
><em>Where the circle of life is drawn;<em>  
><em>See the never-ending story,<em>  
><em>Come with me to the Gates of Dawn <em>


	2. December 9, 1996 9:45 pm

**December 9, 1996 (9:45 pm)**

It was a cold misty evening, the sun shines veiled behind the silver-lit clouds. A teenage girl around high-school age was walking briskly into the street. Breathing heavily she turned a sharp corner and pondered about how late she was going to be to Shinichi's house. This girl, Kagoma, it appears takes an inexpertly narrow corner, scarping her knees slightly. She wonders though the back door of a Ramon Shop and comes to an unexpected stop in front of a huge mansion; halts at the gates, panting. A female demon with blond-hair and reptile body appeared. She gestured for me to follow her into the building. The walls wore as white as snow and I passed windows covered with primrose and other beautiful flowers. It wasn't my first time in the house, but I will never get over its beauty and grace. How cool would it be to live here!

I was led into a room on the highest floor and sat down comfortably in the leather sofa. I moment later, Kazuya Hatanaka, Shinichi's step-father stepped in; he had a kind face with black hair and eyes. Though it was an awkward question, the tone he used to say it made it comforting, "I'm guessing you were attacked by a demon before you got here?" Not truly knowing how to respond and not wanting to disappoint him; I broke into endless apologies about my thoughtlessness. But, unexpectedly He laughed and told me all was okay, "Sea-man has decided to stay here with us because the moment he goes outside he's swarmed with demon attacks and the twins are at the Demon Reservation Center. I'm glad you haven't had to worry about such things." Overjoyed, but slightly uncomfortable, I ponder on way everyone but me has been attacked.

**5000 Years Ago**

"Miroku! Are you alright?" A half demon with white hair and golden eyes asked, bending over his injured friend. "I'm Ok," the monk choked out.

It had been four years since Bone-eaters well had been sealed and Kagoma had returned to her world. Naraku was still undefined and growing stronger by the minute; he even sent a group known as the Band of Seven after them. We already defeated four of them, but Jakotsu, a slimly women that killed with a snake sword, Bankotsu, the leader and Renkotsu, probably the most cunning of the group were still alive and were attacking them right now. Inuyasha gripped Miroku by the arms and throw him on his back and headed toward the nearest exit.

Meanwhile in the great forests, a trio of wolf demons sniff around silently, then began shrilling around one another:

"It's Inuyasha! It has to be!"

"We should go help them."

"Kagoma left years ago, so I no longer have any business with that disgusting mutt."

"But, Koga they could be in trouble!"

"What happens if Inuyasha dies?"

"Nothing happens, in fact the quicker he bites the dust…"

"Koga!" The two exclaimed in perfect harmony; they began taking turns telling Koga how useful Inuyasha could be. Until, "Fine! You stupid idiots! I go help him."

**5000 Years Ago, December 10th (9:34 am)**

It was mid-day, the half-demon Inuyasha was consulting his elder-brother, Sesshomaru. Only until two years ago, did the half-brothers began to get along with each other. Sesshomaru, finding their conversation all but interesting merely told him, "If Naraku is near; you must first dispose of the undead humans." Scolding, Inuyasha accepted the fact that Sesshomaru would never support them and left. He walked hesitantly toward Bone-eaters well. 'If Kagoma was here, she would be able to sense the Shikon Jewel fragments.'

Sango has had trouble adjusting, to being a mother. She slowly twittered and played with the girl's fingers. She had often helped tribe members when they had babies, 'I wonder what father would have said, if he know I had, had a baby girl with a horrid pervert.' My younger brother, Kohaku was outside; practicing his chain technics. It would take five to ten years before I could once again hunt; my baby girl has the same curse as her father. Scolding my own mind, I gently picked her up and placed her inside a carrying basket. She walked silently into Rin's medicine lesson. Knowing her RIn quickly walked up smiling, 'No wonder Sesshomaru grew so attached to Rin in such a quick period of time.'

**5000 Years Ago, December 10th (1:23 am)**

Koga celerity entered Kogama's human city; that is how he thought of Kiada's villages. Plenty of villages backed away as he sniffed the ground, others took out spears and arrows. "They don't look to friendly." Ginta added. I scolded and laughed at the same time, "You're the ones that kept saying, let's fine Inuyasha!"

"But Koga…" Ginta started to protest; but was silenced because Sesshomaru had walked out into the open, the small girl Rin, behind him.

Ginta and Okako began dripping, 'Oh NO, don't fight!' Koga looked strangely at Sesshomaru and said, "Your Inuyasha's older brother right? Bring him to me."

Gop! 'NO Koga, don't order him around.' Sesshomaru stared coldly and replied, "Get him yourself."

Gop! Gop! Ginta fastened his legs to swing and grab Koga, if necessary, and Okako gripped Koga arm. However instead of being angry, Koga just stared and said, "Why is there a human children hanging on you?"

Gop! Gop! More Gop! Rin pulled back even harder and suck away behind Sesshomaru. Confused Koga leaned forward and Ack; poisoned green wipes appeared and began beating him mercilessly. Okako dragged Koga out of range, but he was already badly poisoned. "You Bastard!" Koga sterned though crushed teeth. Sesshomaru smirked and patted Rin on the head, carefully. Mariko had sensed Sesshomaru's energy and hurried to the scene.

**5000 Years Ago, December 10th (4:00)**

Inside the small wooden cottage, at the farside of the village. Inuyasha, the tree wolves, Lady Kiada, Sango, Miroko and there child bickered. "Why are we treating him again." asked Inuyasha for a least the third time. "Because Inuayasha," respounded Miroko, growing inpatient, "He came here to see if we were ok and got injured in the process." Shalking Inuayasha walked out. The other two wolves looked warly and told the rest of the group, how sad Koga had been when he found out Kagoma left.

Miroko clasped hands with the unconscious leader and loadly proclaimed, "I know what rejection feels like, my friend." Sango hit him three big times on the head which sent him into a doze and The room erupted in laughter."GaPa."

Outside Sesshomaru allowed Rin to roll on him and asked her question about what she had been learning in the human village. She joyfully told him the names of all wonderful healing plants and fibers. With every word, Sesshomaru grew sadder and sadder. He grabbed Rin and began gently stroking her cheeks. Frightened by the unexpected move, Rin flushed scarlet. At this time Inuyasha to ha walked up the green hill, and peeking under the cherry tree, gasped!

Sesshomaru! You've fallen for a human girl. Bang! Bang! Bang!

**Back in Present Time, December 10th (3:10)**

Kagoma happily skipped around the mansion for the rest of the day. She was lying in the third floor balcony; it was a perfect place to get a good tan. Of course I wasn't the only one using it; A pale chocolate haired female-demon with deer ears, sat next to me. The entire concept of Enke's rule was to make humans and demons live together as equals. It concerned me that so many demons were allowed freely into human world, but Sea-man and other more experienced detectives didn't seem to mind. We you swear eternal loyally to sprit-world you are grated immortality and will forever protect the world from demons. Shinichi's real name was Yoko Kurama, he was a disowned son of the great lord of the north. No one ever minded to tell me about demon world though, so I don't know who he is. He has told his parents that he was a sprit-detective; I've always thought it was wrong to not tell them you're a demon. I mean they're your parents; they should support you.

I first learned about demons from my grandfather and Inuyahsa, but I first learned about sprit-world on a chilly autumn day. The trees I passed glowed with ruby red and golden orange; now I'm a strong human being and is more intoned to the super-natural then other. I was walking with my friend's, Makoto, Sinal, and Sola; graduation had just passed and we were all excited about the incoming advents, I was just as excited and so far; I had survived a year without Inuyasha. Sprits-high, we descended down towards Maple Street, when (Sprits-high) I sensed I great demonic energy in the area. 'There aren't demons here!' I waved a sudden goodbye to my friends and raced down into Main Street. Now you relieve something was wrong the moment you get there; Main Street was usually crowded and hard to get though. But, not a single person was on the street. I put in extra caution as I approached; one was because I didn't have a single arrow on me and two and because this demonic energy was stronger than Naraku. The corridors were dark and smelled of rotten sandwiches. The energy was so strong my head felt like popping and I fell to the ground.

Puff!

It vanished, the incredible energy vanished faster the Rester Gun can shot though a piece of paper. I got to my feet and headed for the source. What I discovered, was a German boy. He was pretty handsome with sea-blues; of course the problem is that he was covered from head to toe in blood. A giant water-shape was behind him. It surrounded me.

The next thing I relieved, I was in brand-new cloths lying on a silk with two demons asking me if I'm hurt. The room had to belong to a princess and the bed I was lying on… It all struck me hard! I forget my entire situation and gulped. A few moments later, Shuichi Minamino; The Shuichi Minamino, the most famous person alive right now was in front of me. He was the worlds best perfume maker and an actor. Introducing himself he told me he had looked into my memories. Creepy, if anyone else had said it. He explained how four-thousand years agothe world had split in three, demon world, human world and sprit world.

About Yusuke, a half, but not so half demon, have you ever heard the saying, 'If you slay one thousand demons, you will become one yourself.' Well, it's based on fact; there is certain kind of demon called the Mazoku. This demon can only have birth with humans and 'one thousand' stands for power, so after one of its descendants have enough power he will become a demon. Yusuke saved the world 15 years ago from demons. He also explained that I would rather forget all this, he would create a potion to erase my memory.

After that, I was sent to become stronger and after another year; I returned as a might be sprit detective. 'I haven't taken the vow yet.' To be honest, I've been enjoying my life as a sprit-detective. No Inuyasha!

In three mouths I will go to my first, Dark Tournament run by Sakyo N., the youngest, most eccentric member of the demon smuggling criminal syndicate, known as the Black Black Club. I heard as rich as he is, Sakyo enjoys gambling. However, he doesn't wager unless he knows the outcome, as he doesn't like to be surprised. He often wagers his own life on a match in order to gain the upper hand in a bet, and is a self-proclaimed egomaniac. I hope all goes well.

**5000 Years Ago December 11 (7:00)**

I wake up at the scent of Kagoma; it was strong and all around me. Of course, that mitt Inuyasha smelled it to and broke in screaming.

Nearly three hours had passed and we hadn't found Kagoma. I walked injured along the forest oward the sacred tree. It was tall and full of bright colors; someone had tied a bow into it. No, I walked in closer and the bow disappeared. I backed away and the floor changed to stone!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I really hoped you liked that. Review!<strong>

**Preview: In the next chapter, you'll findout what happened to Magalie Bloodnot and Rin will accidently cross to Our Time!**

**Song: **"Ocean Wide"****

**Look outside  
>It's already light and the stars ran away with the night<br>Things we're said, words that we'll try forget,  
>it's so hard to admit I know we've made mistakes<br>I see through all the tears but that's what got us here**

**_[Chorus:]_  
>If love is an ocean wide<br>We'll swim in the tears we cry  
>They'll see us through to the other side<br>We're gonna make it  
>When love is a raging sea<br>You can hold on to me  
>We'll find a way tonight<br>Love is an ocean wide**

**I'll stay right here  
>It's where I'll always belong<br>Tied with your arms  
>Days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set<br>I don't want to forget  
>What made us feel this way<br>You see through all my fears  
>And that's what got us here<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**Love is an ocean wide enough to forget  
>Even when we think we can't <strong>


End file.
